1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power plug connector, and more particularly to a rotatable power plug connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic products are widely used in daily life. The electronic product gains power by means of a plug being inserted to a corresponding outlet, wherein the plug is connected with the electronic product by a wire. However, the wire is often twisted at the junction of the wire and the plug due to a fixed connection between the wire and the plug. As a result, the wire is apt to be fractured to result in a power failure or a short circuit. Furthermore, the wire has a disorderly arrangement due to the twist and is difficult to be put in order.